Navidad, una experiencia para repetir
by kleinegirl87
Summary: Un One-shot cortito, que me salió en unas tres horas para la actividad de WriteforIchiruki de diciembre. Disfrutenlo mucho.


**Navidad, una experiencia para repetir.**

**Un One-shot cortito, que me salió en unas tres horas para la actividad de WriteforIchiruki de diciembre.**

**Disfrutenlo**** y dejenme un review, aunque sea cortito, para conocer su opinión.**

Ishida Uryu no era fanatico de esta idea de celebración familiar. O de lo que sucedió anoche. La navidad es una fiesta de parejas, no para "fortalecer" los vínculos familiares. Aunque eso no explicaría porqué llevaron a Yasutora "Chad" Sado y a Orihime Inoue. Ese estúpido pretexto para llevar a un montón de gente a Shikoku a pasar dos semanas en Dogo, el onsen más antiguo de Japón. Tal vez por eso lo escogieron.

No es que no hubiera sido participe activo de lo que culminó en Nochebuena, pero si hubiera sabido que vería al patán de Kurosaki con esa cara de perros a la mañana siguiente no se hubiera esforzado tanto. Fue su mejor trabajo, combinaciones de sedas, brocados, chifón y encaje que enloquecería a la más quisquillosa de las personas.

— ¡Ya quita esa cara, Kurosaki! Buenos días, Sado.

— ¡Cállate, traidor!— Ichigo tenía cara de pocos amigos, ni porque a un lado de él estaban Rukia y Orihime, muy contentas revisando algo en una tablet, cambiaba esa cara. Chad por su parte sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y continuó con su desayuno.

— Ay, por favor, ni que no te hubiera gustado tu regalo de navidad, anoche los vimos muy contentos cuando iban al baño y tardaron en regresar todos desarreglados. ¿Verdad, Sado?— El mencionado sólo movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

— Ese no es el punto. El principio de cómo se dieron las cosas es lo que importa. Los mejores amigos no se casan. ¿Y por qué me llamas así?, ahora soy Kuchiki.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Byakuya que quieres regresar el regalo? Y te llamo como se me da la gana.

— ¡Ni te atrevas, cuatro ojos! ¡Ahora es mío y no pienso regresarlo, especialmente ahora!

— Entonces cambia esa cara. Byakuya y Padre les regalaron una boda muy bonita.— Ichigo se puso rojo al recordar lo hermosa que se veía Rukia con el vestido de novia que su primo había diseñado especialmente al rememorar el escote en la espalda que le recordó a las aguas termales de Tenjirou Kirinji.

— Pero me hubiera gustado haber sabido más cosas de antemano y no que hubieran hecho un reunión familiar falsa.

— A ti lo que te molesta que es que hubieran sido las familias las que les hubieran dicho que ya se casaran.

— ...— Chad, sólo volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Bue-bueno, sí, pero lo queríamos hacer a nuestro tiempo.

— Kurosaki, tienes 29, ¿cuánto más ibas a esperar?

— ... Y-yo... quería algo más sencillo.

— Sí, claro.— No le creían nada. Era un cobarde que a pesar de todo tenía miedo de pedirle matrimonio a Rukia y lo rechazara, cosa que nunca iba a suceder.

— ¿Además, de cuando aca es normal que mejores amigos se casen?— Ichigo estaba rojo y necio con aceptar que le gustó lo que sucedió anoche, especialmente la noche de bodas. No que fuera esa la primera vez que intimaba con Rukia.

— Sí, los mejores amigos viven juntos en un departamento de una sola habitación y una sola cama por diez años.— Todos sabían que la pareja de tórtolos vivían en eterna negación.

— ¡Cállate, tú no entiendes nuestra amistad!

— Ichigo, mira esta foto, ¿te parece que la pongamos en el vestíbulo para que todos la puedan ver?— Rukia dijo con alegría mostrándole una fotografía en particular en la que se puede ver a los novios en su primer baile de casados.

Nada más intervenir la novia, que lucía un rostro más espectacular de alegría que la noche anterior, el mal humor de Ichigo desapareció por completo.

— Todas las que tú quieras, ahora termina de desayunar, debes alimentarte muy bien.— Ichigo le dio un bocado de tamagoyaki que ella aceptó con gusto.

— Je, je, je, veo que no desperdician el tiempo.— A Uryu le hacía gracia la actitud de su primo, porque inmediatamente Rukia terminó su desayuno y regresó a escoger las fotografías para su albúm de bodas, volvió a su mal humor.

— Cállate— Estaba rojo por ser descubierto por alguien más—, sólo cumplo con mi deber de esposo, ya que me obligaron a aceptarlo.

— ¿Seguro?, porque te veo muy contento.— Ichigo parecía una verdadera fresa y sus ojos brillaban con singular alegría.— Por cierto, tengo una duda.

— ¿Cuál?— Ichigo se volteo para darle un bocado de salmón a Rukia que seguía encantada escogiendo algo diferente en la tablet.— Si puedo te la respondo.— empezó a beber de su tazón de sopa miso.

— ¿Le pensabas decir a Byakuya que embarazaste a su hermana sin haberse casado?, tuve que hacerle ajustes al vestido de Rukia-san de último momento.

— Pfft— Le escupió encima la sopa de la sorpresa—, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, aún no se le nota, je, je, je. Byakuya no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo sabía, pero no me iba a arriesgar que deshonraras más a mi hermana con esa relación tan pecaminosa que han tenido los últimos catorce años.— La dura voz de Byakuya Kuchiki petrificó a los jóvenes.— Dime, Ichigo, ¿ibas a permitir que mi hermana sufriera la deshonra de tener un hijo noble fuera del matrimonio?— Si hubiera podido en ese momento Byakuya dejaba a Rukia viuda.

— ¡Nii-sama, ven ayúdame a escoger los adornos del cuarto del bebé!— Afortunadamente, la futura madre llamó la atención de su hermano que estaba encantado con la noticia de que sería tío, aunque no pareciera.

— Voy, Rukia. Ya hablaremos después, Ichigo...— Byakuya siguió su camino hasta sentarse junto a su hermana y Orihime.

— ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?— A Ichigo le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

— No, si se van a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas.

— Ese sería un buen regalo de navidad para Byakuya.— Ichigo, aun así, sonaba muy dudoso de darle semejante regalo a su nuevo hermano mayor.

— Y un buen aniversario de bodas, así nunca lo vas a olvidar.

— Aunque también puedes nombrar Byakuya a tu primogénito si no te quieres mudar.— Ese fue la primera intervención de Chad en todo el desayuno, pero la más certera de todas.

— ...— Ichigo se quedó viendo a su primo y amigo muy fijamente. Con eso Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y fue tras su padre que estaba entrando al salón con sus hermanas.— ¡Papá, me voy a mudar a la Sociedad de Almas!


End file.
